


Sin Of Blood

by PersianGayVodka



Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Brother/Brother Incest, Character Death, Incest, M/M, Prince Harry - Freeform, Prince Louis, Sad Ending, Sibling Incest, Smut, Top Harry, farsi
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka
Summary: نویسنده: فاطمه
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830064
Kudos: 5





	Sin Of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> نویسنده: فاطمه

> **-Louis bottom**

بوی خون و نم تمام چیزی بود که حس می‌کرد. شش محافط احاطه‌اش کرده بودن و هر لحظه هر طرف رو نگاه می‌کردن. اون به سرعت از خوابگاهش دور می‌شد، اما می‌دونست قسمتی از خودش رو توی همون اتاق جا گذاشته. دقیقا وقتی که سرمای تیغ رو روی گلوش حس کرده بود. فقط یه لحظه فکر کرد اگر محافظش کمی دیرتر عکس العمل نشون می‌داد، اون مرد واقعا می‌خواست بکشتش؟

هنورم می‌تونست صدای آشوبی که پشت سرگذاشته بود (در حقیقت ازش فرار کرده) رو بشنوه. دلش می‌خواست بمونه. می‌خواست بمونه و تک تک اون عوضیا رو با دست های خودش به جهنم بفرسته. نیازی به ندایی توی مغز لویی نبود تا بهش اخطار بده. گاهی اوقات مسئولیت ها چیزهایی بودن که به جای ما تصمیم می‌گرفتن و ما چاره ای جز تسلیم شدن در مقابل اون هارو نداشتیم. لویی می‌دونست اما قبول کردن این‌ واقعیت بهش ضربه می‌زد.

"سرورم لطفا از این‌ طرف."

نوری توی تاریکی دیده می‌شد و لویی کمی چشماش رو ریز کرد و متوجه موقعیت مکانی خودش شد. اونا توی قصر شرقی بودن. جایی که به زیرزمین راه داشت.

باد سرد زمستونی از زیر لباس کمش، بدنش رو می‌لرزوند. این یک توطئه علیه شاه بود. محض رضای خدا، اون یه شاه فاکی بود و حالا برای یک هفته بعد از تاجگذاری که هنوز مهر سلطنتش خشک نشده بود، باید منتظر می‌موند تا از تخت پایین کشیده بشه. چون سیاست اینطوری بود.

این چیزی بود که لویی براش به دنیا اومده بود.

رمزی_رئیس گارد سلطنتی_به سرعت به سمت شاه دوید. نفس نفس می‌زد و رد خون روی شمشیرش توی تاریکی شب هم‌ دیده می‌شد. اون با خودش فکر کرد که هیچوقت قصر به این تاریکی نبوده و این سایه های تاریک رو روی سرنوشت خودش هم احساس می‌کرد. می‌دونست این اتفاق تنها یک دلیل داره و اون هم چیزی جز ناکارآمدی نگهبان های اون نبوده.

"سرورم"

رمزی گفت و نوک شمشیرش و روی زمین گذاشت و زانو زد. سرش رو پایین انداخت و کلاه‌خود رو در بغلش جا داد.

"من نتونستم از شما محافظت کنم. لطفا من رو بکشید."

اما لویی می‌دونست اون پسر هیچ اشتباهی نکرده. این فقط خواسته ی هم‌خون لویی بود و کسی نمی‌تونست اون‌ رو تغییر بده.  
اون مرد هرچیزی رو که می‌خواست 'باید' بدست می‌آورد، حتی اگر بهای اون چیز، خون برادرش باشه.

"کسی ازشون زنده مونده؟"

لویی متوجه عمق بی پناهیش نشد، جز وقتی که صداش از گلوش بیرون اومد و توی گوشش پیچید.

"نه، حتی یک نفر."

"پس چیزی برای تنبیه وجود نداره."

رمزی می‌تونست سنگینی نگاه مقتدر شاه جوان و احساس کنه. اون لویی رو از وقتی که توی گهواره بود می‌شناخت. اون پسر برای این کار به دنیا اومده بود. توانمندی و بصیرت اون پسر حتی در سنین کم هم برای همه درباریان واضح بود. کسی که رئیس گارد وفاداری شو بهش اعلام کرده بود و لحظه‌ای بخاطر تصمیمش در شک نیفتاده بود.

در مقابل تمام ویژگی های اخلاقی لویی، برادرش قرار می‌گرفت. کسی که فقط با دو سال اختلاف سن‌ تخت فرمانروایی انگلستان رو به لویی باخته بود. وقتی هری به خاطر گرونی توی بازار، دستور داده بود تمام‌ تاجر های مرتبط در ملا عام اعدام‌ بشن تا سرحد مجازات رو به متخلفین نشون بده؛ لویی کسی بود که با توزیع اجناس از خزانه با قیمت متعادل بین مردم، اشوب و کم‌ می‌کرد. در فشار اقتصادی در زمان قحطی موقت، وقتی هری به فکر سوداوری از فروش اسلحه بود، لویی روی کشاورزی سرمایه‌گذاری می‌کرد. هردوی اونها نتیجه می‌گرفتن اما همیشه یک تفاوت بزرگ وجود داشت.

لویی صلح بود و هری جنگ.

رمزی شاه جوان‌ رو در سلامت به اتاقش رسوند. وقتی که لویی به اونجا رسید تمام اجساد از زمین جمع شده بودن. اما بوی مرگ هنوز رخت برنبسته بود. لویی قبل اینکه وارد اتاقش بشه خواست تا وزیر اعظم و مشاورش و به اتاقش بیان و مستقیما به سمت صندلی اتاقش رفت و روش نشست. سرش رو بین‌ دستاش گرفت و شقیقه هاش رو فشار داد.

خاطرات دونه به دونه از جلوی چشم هاش عبور می‌کردن و لویی هیچ کنترلی روی لرزش دست هاش نداشت.

روزی که مادرش اون‌ رو به سمت گهواره ای برد که فرشته ای در اون به خواب‌ رفته بود رو ببینه.  
وقتی که لویی مجبور بود ساعت های زیادی سرگذشت پادشاه های گذشته رو بخونه و هری ازادانه در باغ می‌دوید و در انتهای شب زیر پتوی لویی، هری از ماجراجویی هاش برای اون می‌گفت.  
روز هایی که هری صبورانه به لویی اموزش می‌داد تا مثل خودش، افسانه‌ای، تیر رو در کمان بذاره و اون رو رها کنه.

تا روزی که پادشاه با لویی به شکار رفت بدون اینکه هری رو همراه خودش ببره.  
وقتی تمام وزرا از لویی بخاطر درک سیاسیش تعریف می‌کردن.  
وقتی تصمیم هایی رو با لویی می‌گرفتن که هری در اونها حق اظهار نظر نداشت.  
وقتی که هری همیشه بهتر بود اما هیچوقت برای پادشاه_پدرش_کافی نبود.  
وقتی که لویی رو ولیعهد صدا زدن و هری فقط شاهزاده باقی موند.  
وقتی که اون ها به سختی می‌تونستن به هم نگاه کنن.  
وقتی که هری از لویی متنفر شد.

لویی حتی نمی‌تونست از جاش بلند شه و از روی پاتختی چوبیش یک لیوان اب بخوره. سرش رو بلند کرد و به تختش نگاهی انداخت که بهش یاداوری کرد دقیقا چه اتفاق فاکی ای افتاده. واقعیت با گذر زمان بیشتر ضربه می زد و در یک لحظه لویی باورش شد.

هری می‌خواست اون‌ و بکشه.

****

"همیشه می‌دونستم اون اینکار و می‌کنه اما باز هم‌ وقتی انجامش‌ داد، شوکه شدم. خداروشکر سرورم در سلامت کامل به سر می‌برن."

"اون باهوشه. می‌دونست که الان پادشاه به خاطر مسائل کشوری مغزشون اشفته است و از فرصت استفاده کرد."

وزیر اعظم گفت و کلافه دستی توی موهاش کشید.

"باز هم‌ هیچ مدرکی نداریم."

مشاور نگاه شکاکی انداخت و وزیر تیز شد.

"مدرک هم‌ داشته باشین، می‌خواین چیکار کنین؟ انگار‌ یادتون‌ رفته اون فرمانده است. سرباز ها فقط از اون حرف‌شنوی دارن. امکان نداره بدون فرمانده هری بتونیم چنددستگی افراد رو کنترل کنیم. توی این‌ وضعیت این کار حکم اتیش زدن انبار باروت رو داره."

"به هرحال باید کاری کرد."

لویی نگاهش رو بین دو تن‌ از قابل اعتماد ترین‌ها افرادش چرخوند و متوجه جو ناامید بینشون‌ شد. شاید اون ها هم می‌دونستن که لویی به هرحال قراره به قتل برسه. زیاد کردن نگهبانا بی فایده بود. کی می‌تونست جلوی یک فرمانده رو بگیره؟

"سرورم؟"

مشاور گفت و لویی سرش و بالا اورد. کمی بیش از حد غرق افکارش شده بود.

"وزیر پیشنهاد دادن که از رئسای قبایل کمک بگیرین."

مشاور تکرار کرد‌.

"این تصمیم نیاز به فکر داره. من‌ وقت می‌ذارم‌ و نتیجه رو بهتون اعلام می‌کنم."

لویی گفت با اینکه می‌دونست این از همین الان‌ هم رد شده است. اون‌ قبایل علاقه ی چندانی به حرف شنوی از پادشاهی نداشتن که تمام سرانه ی مالیات رو از اون ها می‌گرفت و چیزی برای عیش و نوش شبانه براشون باقی نمی‌گذاشت. اون عوضیا مطمئنا هری ای که توی‌ دفع وحشی های شرق‌ بهشون کمک کرده بود رو ترجیح می‌دادن.

لویی بی دفاع بود.  
حتی متوجه نشد که اون دو نفر کی از اتاق خارج شدن. کمی فکر کرد و بعد ندیمه اش و صدا زد.

"در خدمتگزاری حاضرم سرورم."

پسر جوان گفت و لویی کمی مردد به نظر می‌رسید. این کاری بود که‌اون باید انجام می‌داد هرچقدر که سخت به نظر می‌رسید.

"به فرمانده هری بگین به اتاقم بیاد."

ندیمه بعد از چند دقیقه برگشت.

"سرورم ایشون به شکارگاه رفتن."

لویی سرش رو به چپ و راست تکون داد لب هاش رو بین‌ دندون هاش گرفت و بعد در جلد شخصیت همیشگیش فرو رفت. همون پادشاه مقتدر انگلستان که برای حفظ ارامش بین مردمش، حتی روی برادرش هم تیغ می‌کشه.

***

هری چند دکمه ی ابتدایی لباسش رو باز کرد و اون رو از سرش درآورد. روی سنگی رفت و شیرجه ای توی قسمت عمیق اب زد و سعی کرد با این خنکی از التهاب بدنش کم کنه. اما این غیرممکن به نظر می‌رسید وقتی که این آتیش از وجودش نشات می‌گرفت.

خنکای آب رودخونه کمی حالش رو جا آورد و دستی روی صورتش کشید. موهاش رو پشت گوشش گذاشت و به تخته سنگی تکیه داد و چشم هاش رو بست. تنها گذاشت نور خورشید پوستش رو گرم کنه و مغزش فقط برای چند لحظه به چیزی فکر نکنه.

اما هری به همه چیز فکر می‌کرد.  
و همه چیز لویی بود.

دنیای اطراف هری سکوت کرده بودن و هری توی شلوغی درونش غرق شد. تمام جملاتی که توی این‌سال ها شنیده بود مثل تیر به سمتش پرتاب می‌شدن و زخم‌هایی رو روی بدنش به جا می گذاشته که غیرقابل چشم پوشی بودن.

'برادرت رو ببین و کمتر مایه ی شرمساری خاندان سلطنتی باش.'  
'چه نیازی به تمرین و مهارت در جنگاوری دارین سرورم؟ به هرحال فرماندهی جنگ ها با ولیعهده'  
'پادشاه با شاهزاده لویی ناشناس از قصر خارج شدن، لطفا بعدا برای دیدنشون تشریف بیارید. '

کلافه دستی توی موهاش کشید و چشماش رو روی هم فشار داد و صداها کمرنگ شدن و تمام چیزی که فرمانده می‌دید، دو تا تیله ی ابی رنگ بودن. موهای طلایی رنگی که به نرمی جلوی چشماش رو می‌پوشوندن و لب های سرخی که به محض دیدن هری به لبخند زیبایی باز می‌شدن. خاطرات مثل پارچه ی حریر نرمی بدن هری و در برگرفتن اما این خنجر حسادت و کینه ی هری بود که به سادگی این پارچه رو از دورش کنار زد و ابروهاش رو در هم کشید. باید نقشه ی جدید می‌کشید.

صدایی در قسمت غربی باغ پیچید و لویی پرواز چندین پرنده رو از اون ‌نقطه دید. "هی" ای گفت و اسبش رو به سمت منبع صدا حرکت داد. با هر قدم صدای رودخونه بیشتر به گوش می‌رسید. به رودخونه رسیده بود و این‌ اخر ماجرا بود. از اسب قهوه‌ای رنگش پایین اومد و افسارش رو به تنه ی درختی متصل کرد. نور آفتاب بی رحمانه به پوستش می‌تابید و چشمان پادشاه رو ریز کرده بود. لویی در نزدیکی رودخانه زانو زد و دستاش و توی اب خنک برد و سرش رو خم کرد تا بتونه‌از اون اب زلال بنوشه. نفسش از خنکی اب تازه نشده بود که سردی شمشیری و روی گردنش احساس کرد و صدایی که‌ از پشت سرش شنیده می‌شد.

"فکرشم نکن به سلاحت دست بزنی. به ارومی بلند شو و بچرخ. "

می‌دونست که لباس ساده ای که به تن کرده بود اون رو به اشتباه می‌ندازه. صدایی که به گوش لویی می‌رسید همون ناقوس مرگی بود که‌ دیشب توی سرش به صدا دراومده بود.

لویی به ارومی حرکت‌ کرد و سرش رو پایین انداخت. می‌تونست نزدیک‌تر شدن هری و احساس کنه. قفسه سینه ای که جلوی چشماش بالا و پایین می‌شد بدون هیچ پوششی بود و قطره های اب مثل مروارید می‌درخشیدن و پوست سفید مرد رو زیباتر نشون می‌دادن. نور خورشید تماما از بدن آینه‌ای هری بازتاب می‌شد و لویی به همه روز هایی فکر کرد که می‌تونست خودش رو توی همین قفسه سینه قایم کنه.

سردی نوک شمشیر و زیر چونش احساس کرد و با فشار کمی سرش بالا اومد. می‌تونست رد تعجب رو توی صورت هری ببینه.

چند وقت می‌شد اون پسر رو ندیده بود؟  
در حقیقت، چند وقت بود که حتی از کوچیکترین نگاه های هری فرار می‌کرد؟

"سلام‌ برادر."

لویی گفت و نیشخندی روی لب هری شکل گرفت. لویی توی اون ساتن شیری رنگ خیلی ظریف تر از همیشه به نظر می‌رسید. چطور اون پسر رو نشناخته بود؟

"طعمه ی من خودش با پای خودش به شکارگاه اومده."

هری گفت و خندید.‌ اما لویی هیچ‌ چیزی برای خندیدن نداشت. هری بدون اینکه شمشیرش و از زیر گلوی لویی برداره تعظیم کوتاهی کرد و خندید.

"خوشحالم که در سلامت به سر می‌برید سرورم."

با تمسخر گفت و لویی برای این حجم از قبحی که در صداش بود، احساس تاسف کرد. لبخند و شیطنت توی صداش برای لویی اشنا بود. اون فقط نمی‌دونست چطور برای یک لحظه تمام‌ اون شیطنت ها از بین رفتن و جاشون‌ رو به کینه های جدید دادن. لویی بدون هیچ‌ جنگیدنی بازنده بود. این چندمین باری بود که هری تصمیم به کشتنش می‌گرفت؟ اون پسر متوقف نمی‌شد و لویی از فرار خسته شده بود.

"چرا؟"

هری ضعف رو توی صدای لویی احساس می‌کرد و این زیبا بود.  
اینکه لویی توی این لباس در مقابل بدن ورزیده ی هری کوچیک بود.  
این که لویی خودش با پای خودش پیش هری اومده بود.  
همه ی این ها بی‌نهایت زیبا بودن.

"چون می‌تونم."

هری گفت و نیشخندی زد. لویی سرش رو پایین‌ انداخت. دست های مشت شده اش نشون از تموم فشاری می‌دادن که بهش وارد می‌شد. اون مغرور بود و حالا تیغ تیز هری زیر گلوش همه چیز رو سخت تر کرده بود.

"نمی‌تونی."

هری با صدای بلندی خندید و لویی غرق شد.  
صدای خنده ای که توی گوشش می‌پیچید و دندون هایی که به زیبایی کنار هم قرار گرفته بودن. تار موی خیسی که روی پیشونیش افتاده بود و همراه با هر حرکت اون‌ پسر تکون می‌خورد.

"اون‌ نگهبان لعنتی اگر فقط برای یک لحظه دیرتر می‌رسید تو همین‌ الانش هم‌ مرده بودی! بعد به من می‌گی نمی‌تونم؟ تو خیلی بدبختی لویی. مفتخرانه کشور و مردمم رو از دست بیچاره‌ای مثل تو نجات می‌دم. نمی‌بینی؟ تو حتی نمی‌تونی از خودت محافظت کنی. اونوقت می‌خوای یک کشور رو اداره کنی؟"

هری تک تک کلماتش رو مثل خنجری توی پهلوی لویی فرو کرد و لبهای لویی به تلخندی باز شدن. هری بی رحمانه از نقشه ی قتل لویی حرف می‌زد. هری اون رو بیچاره خطاب می‌کرد و لویی می‌دونست.

خوب می‌دونست که چشم هاش تمام راز هایی که توی قلبش داشتن رو روزی لو می‌دادن و این از زیر چشم های تیزبین هری هرگز رد نمی‌شد. نگاه کردن به هری جرم بود. دیدن عضله های قوی بدنش که با هر نفس می‌درخشیدن جرم بود. تمام چیز هایی که توی ذهن لویی می‌چرخیدن ممنوعه بودن وقتی که تیغ تیز هری، تمام چیزی بود که از اون پسر نصیب لویی می‌شد.

"اول می‌خواستی وزیر جنگ باشی، پدر تو رو وزیر جنگ کرد و بعد از اون با نیرنگ فرمانده رو کنار زدی و خودت فرمانده شدی. حالا می‌خوای من‌ رو کنار بزنی و خودت فرمانروایی کنی. بعد اون چی؟ حتما می‌خوای به کل دنیا لشکر کشی کنی و تمام ‌دنیا رو تصاحب کنی. اینطور نیست؟ خواسته های تو بی‌نهایتن و هیچوقت تمومی ندارن."

لبه ی پهن شمشیر هری از روی گردن زیبای لویی حرکت کردن و به سمت شونه هاش اومدن و لویی از سرمای اون هیسی کشید.

"تو هرچیزی که برای من بود رو ازم گرفتی"

تیغه پایین تر اومد و روی استخون ترقوه ی لویی حرکت کرد.‌ هری با نیشخند تیغ و روی یقه ی ساتن لباس لویی حرکت داد و وقتی بند اون پاره شد پارچه روی پوست لویی سر خورد و روش آرنجش افتاد.

"همه ی اون ها رو مثل یه دزد کثیف ازم‌ گرفتی و من فقط می‌خوام چیزایی که حق منه رو به خودم برگردونم برادر."

هری زیر گوش لویی زمزمه کرد و نفس گرمش پوست لویی و می‌سوزوندن. هری به تماشای موهای پشت گردن لویی نشست که به سرعت سیخ شده بودن.‌ هری هیچ فرصتی و برای اسیب زدن به لویی از دست نمی‌داد و خوب می‌دونست که برادرش چه حسی بهش داره. این برای اون‌ یه بازی بود. یه بازی ای که خیلی ازش لذت می‌برد. پس فقط لبهاش رو به ارومی روی پایین گردن لویی گذاشت و اونجا رو با زبونش به بازی گرفت و خیس بوسید.

لویی توسط طناب های نامرئی ای به زمین بسته شده بود و حرکتی نمی‌کرد. هری افسار دور گردن لویی انداخته بود و زیر اون‌ همه فشار حتی نمی‌تونست نفس بکشه، چه برسه به اینکه اعتراضی بکنه. اما خودش هم خوب می‌دونست که هیچ‌ اعتراضی وجود نداشت وقتی در مقابل هری قرار می‌گرفت.

دستش رو پشت کمر پادشاه برد و شمشیرش رو روی زمین انداخت. دستش روی گودی کمرش گذاشت و لویی بی اختیار گردنش و به یک طرف خم کرد و از حس لبهای هری روی گردنش چشماش و بست. لب های هری حرکت کردن و روی ترقوه هاش رو بوسیدن و دندون هاش رو روش به حرکت دراورد‌. دستش رو روی کمر لویی گذاشت و ثانیه ای بعد لویی روی زمین دراز کشیده بود و هری با چشم های اشناش بهش نگاه می‌کرد.

هری زبونش رو بین سینه لویی کشید و رد خیسی رو تا نیپل راست لویی به وجود اورد. دستش رو بین پاهای لویی برد و دیکش که تقریبا سفت شده بود رو توی دستاش گرفت.

صدای ناله ی اروم‌ لویی توی گوش هری طنین انداز شد و این دقیقا‌ همون چیزی بود که دنبالش بود و بالاخره بدستش اورده بود.

"این همه ی چیزیه که می‌خوای. نه؟ تو من‌ رو می‌خوای؟"

نوک سینه اش و محکم‌ مکید و با دست دیگه‌اش دیگری و بین انگشتش فشار می‌داد. حس‌ درد و لذتی که می‌گرفت طعم عجیبی زیر زبونش داشتن‌ و لویی رو تا لبه می‌برد. نگاه هری به چشم های بسته لویی افتاد و جوری که گردنش رو عقب انداخته بود. لبش رو به دندون گرفت و نیشخندی روی لبش به وجود اومد. گازی از نوک سینه هاش گرفت و لب های لویی از هم باز شدن و ناله ی دیوونه کننده ای از بینشون خارج ‌شد.

"آههه..."

هری سرش رو بلند کرد و پایین تر رفت. دستش رو روی دیک تقریبا سفت شده ی لویی گذاشت و از روی لباس مالید. لویی به خودش پیچید و دستش بین موهای هری نشستن و کمی اون ها رو کشید.

"بهم بگو می‌خوایش."

بدنش در حال لرزیدن بود، خودش رو بالا می‌کشید تا بتونه لمس بیشتری از دستای هری بگیره اما زبونش به سقف دهانش چسبیده بود و نمی‌تونست چیزی بگه. فقط سرش و بالا اوردن و لبهاش و روی لب های هری گذاشت و سخت مشغول بوسیدنش شد.

هری روی لب های لویی نیشخند زد و سرش و کج کرد تا بتونه عمیق تر ببوستش. زبون هاشون روی هم حرکت می‌کردن و هری توی حرکت لبهای لویی گم شده بود. هر لحظه بیشتر از اون‌ لب ها می‌خواست و بیشتر هم می‌گرفت. لویی کمرش رو بالا‌ اورد و خودش رو به هری مالید.

"اااهه"

هری خفه ناله کرد و دستش و روی بدن لویی کشید. هر قسمت از بدن لویی رو می‌بوسید و بیشتر برای لمس کردنش مشتاق می‌شد. لویی زیر انگشت هاش بی ‌نقص به نظر می‌رسید و جوری که به هر لمسش واکنش نشون میداد هری رو دیوونه تر می‌کرد.

بند شلوار لویی رو باز کرد، نگاه بی‌قرار لویی به چشم های هری افتاد. چشم هایی که در هرحال به زیبایی می‌درخشیدن. به سرعت بقیه لباس هاش هم روی زمین افتادن و این لویی بود که روی شکمش خوابیده بود و هری باسنش و توی دست هاش می‌چلوند.

انگشتش رو به‌ ارومی دور سوراخش چرخوند و روی بدنش خم شد و نرمه ی گوشش رو با‌ دندون هاش به بازی گرفت. لویی زیر لمس انگشتای هری وول می‌خورد و ناله هایی که ازش خارج می‌شدن دیوونه کننده بودن.

"غرورت چه‌ اهمیتی داره وقتی اینجور لخت جلوم نشستی؟ هوم؟"

هری با شیطنت گفت و اسلپ محکمی به باسن لویی زد و پسر هین بلندی گفت. انگشتش رو توی دهنش برد و کمی خیسش کرد.

"اههه"

هری سرش و جلو برد و گردن لویی و از پشت گاز ارومی گرفت و انگشتش و محکم به سوراخش فشار داد و بعد بیرونش اورد و بعد کامل واردش کرد و باز بیرونشون‌ اورد.

"عاهه... می‌خوامش هری..."

هری تمام چیزی بود که لویی می‌خواست و از اعتراف بهش هیچ ترسی نداشت اما هری فقط می‌خواست بازی کنه. هری حس می‌کرد ازاد شده چون بیشتر از این‌ نمی‌تونست برای اون پسر صبر کنه. همون‌ انگشتی که خارج کرده بود و توش برد و چرخوندش. لویی پشت هم ناله می‌کرد. هری انگشت دومش رو هم‌ اضافه کرد و قیچی زد. چند ثانیه دیگه اون ها رو نگه داشت و بعد بیرونشون اورد و همونطور که مشغول بوسیدن شده بود شلوارش رو دراورد. هری بار دیگه لویی و روی زمین خوابوند و با دستش به خودش هندجاب داد و پریکامش و روی دیکش پخش کرد. لویی همونطور که زانوهاش و توی خودش جمع کرده بود از گوشه به هری نگاه کرد و ناله کرد. تره ای از موهای خیس هری توی صورتش افتاده بودن و بیشتر از هر وقت‌ دیگه‌ای جذابش می‌کردن.

هری دیکش رو روی سوراخش فشار داد و به ارومی واردش کرد. لویی ناله ی بلندی سر داد و سرش رو به عقب پرت کرد‌. هری پشت گردنش رو بوسید. ضربه های هری اول اروم بودن و بعد محکم‌تر می‌شدن و صدای ناله ها و برخورد بدن هاشون‌ تنها چیزی بود که شنیده می‌شد. هری پهلو های لویی و محکم گرفته بود. اینطور عذاب دادن لویی براش بی معنی بود وقتی می‌تونست با کلماتش خوردش کنه. پس دستش و به سمت دیک سفت شده ی پسر برد و بهش هندجاب داد. می‌دونست برای لویی اینکه از این رابطه لذت می‌بره، دردناک تر از هر ضربه ی شمشیره.

ضربه های هری عمیق تر می‌شدن و لویی کاملا حس می‌کرد که روی لبه است. ناله ی بلندی کرد و به چمن چنگ زد وقتی هری زاویه ی دیگه ای پیدا کرد. پشت سر هم‌ ناله می‌کرد و صدای ناله های اروم‌ هری و زیر گوشش می‌شنید. گردنش به عقب برگشت و با ناله ی بلندی توی دستای هری اومد. تنگ شدن عضلات لویی براش کافی بود تا با چند ضربه ی محکم‌ دیگه با ناله ای خودش رو توی لویی خالی کنه.

کمی صبر کرد و بعد خودش رو به‌ ارومی از لویی بیرون کشید. لویی لبش و به دندون گرفت اما انگشتای هری لبهاش و از بین‌ دندوناش بیرون اوردن و روشون رو به ارومی بوسید.

هری چشماش رو بست و قفسه سینش هنوز هم بالا و پایین می‌شد و نمی‌تونست به هیچی فکر کنه. بوسه ی دیگه ای روی لبهای لویی گذاشت و روی چشماش رو بوسید. با قدم‌ های بلند به سمت رودخونه رفت.

لویی بدنش کرخت شده بود اما این درد در مقابل چیزی که توی قلبش احساس می‌کرد هیچی نبود. تیغه ی شمشیر توی‌ دستای لویی می‌درخشید ولی دست های قدرتمند پادشاه_که باهاش صدها تن‌ از دشمن‌ رو کشته بود_به وضوح می‌لرزید. شاید چون قلبش‌ نمی‌تونست باور کنه که هری هم دشمنه. شاید قلبش هنوز امید داشت...

لویی پاهاش رو توی رودخونه گذاشت و سرمای‌ اب پاهاش رو سست کرد. هری بین موهاش دست می‌کشید و گردنش و به چپ و راست خم می‌کرد. لویی به عضلات پشت هری نگاه کرد و لبهاش رو به سمت گردن هری برد و بوسه ای روی اون گذاشت.

هری بخاطر لمس لب های نرم لویی لبخندی زد و دهانش و باز کرد تا چیزی بگه‌ اما صداش بیرون نیومده، ساکت‌ شد. تیغ به سرعت گردن مرد و بریده بود و لویی می‌تونست گرمی خونی که از گلوی مرد بیرون می‌ریخت و روی دستاش احساس کنه. بدن سست هری روی دست های لویی افتاد و صورتش از تعجب پر شده بود و ناباوری تمام چیزی بود که‌ احساس میکرد. اولین قطره ی اشک روی صورت هری افتاد.

"متاسفم"

لویی زمزمه کرد و اغوش بیجون هری و به سینش چسبوند و اشک ریخت. برای کسی که روزی می‌شناخت اما دیگه خبری از اون پسر توی هری نبود. هری ای که لویی می‌پرستید توی این مرد مرده بود و حالا لویی مجبور به کشتن‌ اون شده بود و این حتی از فرو کردن خنجر توی قلب خودش هم بیشتر‌ درد داشت.


End file.
